Parfum
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: GambitoXLogan Logan se ha marchado por dos semanas de la mansión, dejando a Remy un tanto mal, ¿qué sucederá cuando regrese Wolverine?¿Cómo se encontrará Gambito? Asco de resumen, pero es lo que hay.


**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de X-men no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

**Notas de Autor: **Es el primer fic que hago de X-men, están presentes mis dos personajes favoritos (GambitoxLogan)

**Dedicado: **A una reciente amiga – reciente, porque hace poco que la conozco – que está de cumpleaños este mes. Este es tu regalo, que lo disfrutes.

**Nombre: **_**Parfum**_

Embestía una y otra vez contra las caderas del cajún, mientras una de sus manos descansaba ahí y la otra atendía la erección de su amante castaño.

"Lo-logan!" Gemía su nombre recostado en la cama sintiendo como el otro se internaba en él embriagándolo de placer "ah... nhh!!!..." Tiró de una de sus manos para que el otro quedara sentado encima de él. Sus bocas se encontraron y sus lenguas se buscaron, comenzando una pelea para ver cuál de los dos dominaba.

De repente, Logan, dejó de embestir –recibiendo un gemido frustrado por parte de Remy -, dedicándose completamente al beso. Cuando se separaron, el de las garras, no pudo evitar observar a su amante con sus mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada y esos ojos rojos llenos de deseo. "déplace" ordenó agitando sus caderas, mas el otro sólo sonrió, "Muévete" repitió sobre los labios de Logan, apenas y rozándolos.

"Si tanto quieres, hazlo tú" Remy entrecerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor sobre él, pasó sus brazos por sobre los hombros de su amante y se acercó aún más, dejando su propia erección atrapada entre ambos cuerpos. Le besó despacio, dejando a Logan con ganas de más, para luego apoyar su mentón en el hombro y comenzar a gemir quedo – como muy bien sabía que le gustaba a lobezno – a la vez que sus caderas retomaban el ritmo de antes.

No pasó mucho antes que ambos se viniesen, uno dentro del otro, y el otro entre ambos con la correspondiente explosión de algún objeto – últimamente, cada vez que Gambito perdía el control de sí mismo, un objeto explotaba -. Se dejaron caer en la cama, agotados.

"Es la tercera..."

"Mm...?" Logan tenía su rostro escondido en el hombro de Remy.

"Es la tercera vez que lo hacemos esta noche..."

"Y ¿estás satisfecho?" Comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello, impregnando su nariz con su aroma.

"¿Lo estás tu?" Mm Logan sintió una pulsación en su miembro de tan sólo pensar en volver hacer gemir al cajún, quien al tenerlo aún en su interior, también lo sintió y un estremecimiento le recorrió toda la espalda.

"Mañana no podrás sentarte" Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de volver a besar esos labios que tanto adoraba.

"Como cada noche en que tenemos que separarnos" pensó el cajún.

Llevaban tres años de relación – al menos, tres estables -, se amaban y para nadie en la mansión era un secreto, a pesar que algunas veces se decían palabras muy ácidas y muchas otras terminaban peleándose en la zona de peligro.

Logan pasó de su boca a su cuello y de ahí a su brazo derecho, donde se hallaba un corte limpio de hace dos días, provocado por uno de los tantos mutantes a los que se enfrentaban.

Los dos peleaban espalda con espalda; parecía ser que el grupo de Scott no era tan malo como ellos pensaban, pues ellos se estaban encargando muy bien de sus contrincantes. Un mutante apareció de la nada y dirigió una flecha a Wolverine, sin contar que en su camino se atravesaría Gambito evitando que le llegara a su amante. Una heroica acción para los más jóvenes, una estúpida decisión según Logan.

Besó y lamió la trayectoria de la herida, intentando borrarla, desaparecerla del cuerpo de Remy.

"No hagas eso"

"¿Te duele?"

"Sí" pensó extrañado, no era normal que le dolieran las heridas, especialmente una tan insignificante – según él -. Negó con la cabeza "Sólo no lo hagas"

"Bien" pensó, ambos tenían sus mañas y no quería arruinar este momento con alguna discusión entre ambos, así que pasó del brazo al pecho y ahí se entretuvo bastante rato para luego seguir bajando y terminar con la cuarta ronda...

"¿Cuándo vuelves?" Preguntó el de ojos rojos, mientras acariciaba el cabello de otro.

"En dos semanas..."

"¿Al norte?"

"Ahá..." Logan miró el rostro tranquilo de Remy y luego la mesita de noche donde quedaban restos del florero – objeto de turno que había hecho explotar – "¿Sabes? Deberías preguntarle a Hank por estas... explosiones" Lebeau rió "No quiero llegar y ver que ya no tenemos cama"

"No te preocupes, cherié, sólo ocurren cuando _exploto _contigo..." ambos rieron despacio.

"De todas formas..."

"Y ¿qué quieres que le diga? ¿Que ocurren _solo_ cuando tengo sexo contigo, por que lo haces tan bien que no me puedo controlar?"

"Así que lo hago bien..." Sonrió

"Ah... pero Remy lo hace mejor" le susurró al oído a la vez que se sentaba encima de él.

"Masoquista..." respondió con urgencia el beso que el otro le daba "Debo levantarme en poco..."

"No te preocupes, Remy se encarga de todo..." Y él lo sabía, sabía que cuando Remy se encargaba de todo, era lo mejor para él.

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana y el comedor estaba siendo ocupado por los mutantes más veteranos de la mansión más Kitty y Rogue quien esperaba a su querido novio para tomar desayuno.

Bobby apareció quince minutos más tarde luciendo unas muy marcadas ojeras y un humor de perros.

"¿Y esa cara?" Preguntó Scott.

"Logan se fue hoy..." No dijo más, pero todos entendieron a qué se refería.

Bobby hacía casi un año que se cambió de habitación a una un poco más pequeña que la otra, pero individual, lo que él quería. Los mayores trataron de advertirle sobre lo que pasaba en la habitación de al lado de vez en cuando, pero él no hizo caso. Describir su sorpresa la primera noche de "despedida" de sus vecinos sería imposible.

"Logan!" Había escuchado primero por parte de una persona que no identificó.

"Calla, Remy, tenemos vecinos" había respondido el de las garras, pero esa noche nadie hizo callar a Gambito o al mismo Logan que en algún momento de la noche se olvidó de sus vecinos. Sólo el cansancio – a eso de las seis de la mañana – logró volver a traer la paz. Pasó mucho tiempo antes que Bobby pudiese verlos a los ojos nuevamente.

El chico de hielo intentó varias veces volver a su habitación antigua – o cambiarse a cualquier otra -, pero debido a la demanda de la escuela le fue imposible.

"¿Cuándo crees que baje, Remy?" Habló Tormenta antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

"Muy, muy en la tarde" Respondió tomando una tostada y la mano de su novia para largarse de ahí e ir a descansar. Los demás se dedicaron a sonreír.

Los ojos rojos se abrieron y lo primero que notó fue la ausencia de lobezno. Suspiró, observó el reloj – que milagrosamente no explotó – y se dio cuenta que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana.

"Vaya" pensó "no dormí tanto".

Intentó estirarse en la cama, pero un ardor en su parte baja le impidió seguir moviéndose. Con extremo cuidado se levantó y arrancó las sábanas de ésta, luego las llevaría a la lavandería. A pasos cortos se dirigió al baño para tomar una relajante ducha. Cuando estuvo listo – duchado y vestido -, salió al pasillo en dirección a la cocina para comer algo – ya era eso de las once y treinta -, pero se extrañó de no ver a alguien deambulando por ahí; para ser domingo, estaba todo muy tranquilo.

"Buen día, Jean" Saludó a la pelirroja una vez llegó a la cocina.

"Buenos días, ¿No te tocaba clase hoy?" Remy levantó una ceja, ¿Hoy? Pero si hoy era domingo, no tenía que dar clases – que más bien eran unas cuantas anécdotas sobre algunas peleas, las más simples, que les contaba a sus alumnos. Hacer clases o tomar clases era un requisito para permanecer en la mansión -. "Es lunes..." No habló, no sabía que decir ¡¿Ha-había dormido todo un día?!

Jean no tuvo que ocupar su poder para comprender lo que el cajún estaba pensando, sólo bastaba ver su rostro para darse cuenta.

"Si vas con Storm y le ayudas a trasplantar unos helechos, te perdonará el hecho que te haya tenido que cubrir"

"Oui, oui, Remy le ayudará" Tomó un poco de café y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Ororo.

Jean negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba un vaso que había ocupado para beber.

Pasó el resto del día siguiendo órdenes de parte de Ororo, que el helecho iba en la sombra, que el cactus al sol, que la planta, que la flor, que el árbol. Remy aseguraba estar mucho más cansado esa noche que la anterior, pero lo hacía gustoso, todo para ayudar a su querida Storm, quien no desaprovechó oportunidad para burlarse un poco de él.

Habían días en los que a Remy no le gustaba salir más allá de los terrenos de la escuela, entrenar o ir a la zona de peligro; esos días el cajún disfrutaba de colocarse ropa cómoda e ir a pasear por los jardines muy tranquilamente y casi siempre con un semblante triste en el rostro - había excepciones donde se le veía con Logan y ahí no había motivos para estar triste, pero esta no era una excepción -. Vestía un suéter azul marino sobre una camiseta negra y pantalones oscuros, con su gabardina de siempre, el cabello – que lo tenía un poco más largo – estaba tomado en una coleta baja dejando algunos mechones sueltos siendo mecidos por la brisa vespertina de ese frío día.

Rogue andaba en su búsqueda, Tormenta le había pedido que lo encontrara pues tenía un mensaje para él. Fue cuando Remy estaba apoyado en un árbol jugando con sus naipes, que lo vio; entonces se dio cuenta por qué varios alumnos de la escuela y ella misma – por un tiempo no muy corto -, suspiraban cada vez que lo veían.

"Gambito" le gritó, él aludido le prestó atención y se dirigió hacia ella "Tormenta te llama en su oficina"

"Mercy" le respondió sonriéndole. Ambos sabían cuál era la razón por la que Storm le solicitaba, era más que probable que Logan había llamado y pedido que le avisaran al cajún que había llegado a su destino y que estaba bien.

"Escuela de Charles Xavier, para jóvenes superdotados. Habla con Ororo"

"Dile a Lebeau que llegué... y que estoy bien" Storm no alcanzó a decir nada, pues Logan, en cuanto terminó de hablar, cortó.

Cuando uno de los dos salía, o los dos, tenían un tácito acuerdo de avisar al otro en cuanto llegaban a su destino y cómo se encontraban. Lo hacían llamando a la escuela, pues por la profesión "oculta" de uno y la maña que le tenía el otro en cuanto a tecnología, los teléfonos móvil no contaban, así que esa era la mejor forma.

Tormenta, Jean e incluso Scott habían actuado de mensajeros para el otro. Cuando era Gambito quien salía, a las mujeres no les importaba darle mensajes más extraños y/o cursis – cuando las cosas iban bien - a Logan, pero cuando a Scott le tocaba, el mensaje podía tardar días en llegar – o a veces simplemente no llegaban -, debido a que no podía repetir lo que el otro le decía y que la enemistad que tenía con el mayor podía más con él, por lo que cuando se ausentaba Gambito, él prefería alejarse del teléfono hasta que regresara.

Era Lunes otra vez, una semana había pasado y ahora faltaba otra para que llegara su amante.

Se levantó temprano pues a primera hora le tocaba clases con los niños, no sabía de lo que podía hablar ahora... un poco de historia quizás, uno de esos cuentos que le contaba Logan cuando ambos estaban de ociosos y compartían una copa de vino.

Salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse, cuando un agudo dolor provino de la cicatriz de su brazo. Llevó su mano a aquel lugar y se sorprendió de verla llena de sangre, estaba sangrando, el corte de la flecha sangraba otra vez, sintió su cuerpo arder y la herida hacerse más profunda. Afirmó su espalda contra la pared y esperó que todo pasara. No pasó mucho antes que el dolor y el ardor que sentía desaparecieran.

Durante ese día, todos aquellos que le conocían más a fondo, se dieron cuenta que algo raro le sucedía a Gambito, pero nadie le dijo nada.

Los dolores en su brazo continuaron durante todo el día y aumentaron al siguiente junto a la explosión de cosas, realmente estaba mal.

Si otra persona le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, estaba seguro que ahora sí _explotaría_, así que no deseando que eso suceda, decidió desaparecer de la mansión hasta que el dolor se calmase, aunque fuera un poco.

"¿Y Gambito?" Preguntó Rogue cuando estaban cenando.

"Ha tomado su moto muy temprano" respondió Jean

"Se le están pegando algunas costumbres de Logan" comentó Storm.

"Mientras no agarre mi auto para ir a darse un par de vueltas, que se le peguen todas las que quiera" el resto del grupo rió por lo bajo, para nadie era secreto que Logan tenía una debilidad por el – o los – autos de Scott y devolverlos hecho pedazos.

Paseó por Central Park hasta que su respiración se regularizó. Era bastante tarde, el cielo se pintaba de rojo dando paso al azul, el parque a esa hora no era muy concurrido.

Esto era muy extraño, pero era algo que debía pasar solo, no debía involucrar a los demás.

Una vez más el dolor lo embriagó y un objeto cercano a él desapareció bajo una explosión. Sentía que su temperatura subía, se ahogaba, todo su interior quemaba, no los soportaba más, tenía que hacer algo.

Despertó desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba ni cuándo o cómo había llegado a ese lugar, era un callejón oscuro y por lo que pudo darse cuenta muy lejos de Central Park. Caminó hasta una calle principal y pudo ver a lo lejos una gran humareda. Allá donde él había estado hace poco, allá en el parque...

"No... esto no... argh!!" el dolor volvió, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes, ya no solo era en su herida – la cual sangraba profusamente -, sino, en todo el cuerpo...

Logan estaba enfurecido, aquel dato que había escuchado sobre lo que estaba buscando, había resultado ser toda una farsa y ahora estaba enfrentándose a unos cuantos robots que no se agotaban nunca, estaba planteándose seriamente la retirada, mientras hacía añicos uno de sus mecánicos contrincantes un nombre se le vino a la mente "Remy"

Jean estaba disfrutando de una amena charla con Scott en la sala de descanso, hablaban de nada en particular y de todo en general. Hacía un rato ya que todos – o la gran mayoría – se habían ido a sus habitaciones a descansar. La pelirroja iba a tomar un sorbo de su bebida, cuando inconscientemente captó un grito de ayuda que le alertó, dejando caer el vaso

"¿Jean?" Preguntó Cíclope, pero su novia no hacía caso, con una mano sujetándose la cabeza, intentando captar algo más que identificara a la persona que le pedía ayuda

"Ya no..." musitó "Ayúdame...." los músculo de Scott se tensaron "No otra vez... ayúdame... Logan!!" Ambos abrieron los ojos a la vez que sus corazones se aceleraran, ya sabían de quien se trataba.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que debería estar Gambito; Jean, Scott y Tormenta se sorprendieron de lo que vieron: los edificios que componían el callejón en el que despertó el cajún estaban totalmente destruidos y el fuego consumía las ruinas. Gracias a los poderes de Jean, pasaron desapercibidos para los bomberos que intentaban controlar el incendio, Ororo creó lluvia para que ésta apagara el fuego y se les hiciera más fácil la búsqueda de Gambito.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_ Preguntó telepáticamente, a la mente de Lebeau nunca había podido acceder, pero deseaba que esta vez sí la escuchara, y así pareció ser, porque en pocos momentos, sintieron un ligero gruñido provenir de un montón de escombros "¡Por acá!" Demoraron un poco en correr todos los restos que tenían atrapado a Lebeau.

"Pensé... que ya no... vendrías, Cherie" Habló Remy a Tormenta, quien estaba más que impactada con el aspecto que tenía. Todo un lado de su rostro estaba bañado en sangre, al igual que su brazo derecho, su ropa tenía múltiples cortes y pedazos faltantes.

"¿Remy?" Llamó Ororo al verle cerrar los ojos, pero el otro no respondió "¡Remy!"

"Hay que apurarse" Sentenció cíclope, lo tomó en brazos y lo cargó hasta el auto, donde lo llevaron al "Hospital" de la mansión. Los tres sabían que aparte de la pierna fracturada debía tener muchas más heridas en todo el cuerpo.

Entró en los territorios de la escuela un día antes de lo planeado, estaba preocupado, era una de las pocas veces que sentía tanta angustia. Guardó su moto y se dirigió hacia su alcoba pensando en, tal vez, encontrarse con Remy y darle un cálido saludo. Pero él no estaba en la habitación, en vez de eso se encontró con Rogue hurgando en ella.

"Aún no encuentro nad..." Detuvo su hablar al darse la vuelta y encontrar a quien no esperaba "¿Logan?" Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, entonces él supo que algo andaba muy mal con Remy.

"Qué le sucede a Gambito" preguntó dejando caer el bolso en el umbral de la puerta. Rogue sólo dejó caer un par de lágrimas, el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar "¡Qué le pasa a Gambito!"

"Logan" le llamó Tormenta, antes que el otro pudiese decir nada, ella le ordenó que le siguiera.

Caminaron hasta el zócalo donde se encontraba el laboratorio y donde estaba Remy inconsciente, aislado en una camilla con un respirador y siendo atendido telepáticamente por Jean bajo las instrucciones de Hank y otra doctora más.

"Q-qué fue..."

"Aún no sabemos qué fue lo que lo provocó" Habló Ororo "Pero el martes pasado se sentía mal y salió a dar una vuelta. Jean captó un mensaje de ayuda, cuando llegamos... estaba bajo unos escombros de unos edificios"

"¿Alguien le atacó?" Tormenta negó con la cabeza "Entonces..."

"Como te dije, no sabemos qué lo provocó o quién. Pero su energía está descontrolada, cada vez que se pierde él..."

"Hace explotar algo" concluyó Lobezno mientras observaba al cajún a través de un grueso panel de vidrio, los que seguían el hilo de la conversación se sorprendieron que él lo supiera.

"Si sabes algo, debes decirnos" Habló Bestia, el resto esperaba por algunas palabras que estaban demorando en llegar.

"Pues..." comenzó mirando al suelo, le era incómodo tener que hablar de eso "antes que yo me fuera... cuando él... hum..." Todos entendieron "siempre hacía explotar algún objeto"

"Entonces no es muy reciente" anotó algo en una tablilla "¿Recuerdas cuando comenzaron estas explosiones?"

"Dos o quizás tres días antes de mi partida"

"Muy bien" con esos datos, Hank se encerró en el laboratorio donde estaba la otra doctora, a su vez Jean salía de ese lugar.

"Quiero entrar"

"No puedes" habló la pelirroja

"No entiendes, VOY a entrar"

"Si entras le harás más daño aún" Logan se detuvo "Cada vez que su energía se descontrola, se hiere a sí mismo, sus vías respiratorias están muy dañadas. Cualquier movimiento brusco que perciba le hará descontrolarse y si vuelve a pasar no sabemos cómo le va a afectar" Lobezno se dirigió hacia una de las sillas y sentó.

Esto no era justo, pensó, ya había perdido una vez a la persona que amaba, ahora que encontraba otra y era más feliz que en todos estos años ¿Debía perderla de nuevo?

"Es veneno" Salió Hank diciendo del laboratorio "y muy peligroso, necesitamos el antídoto lo antes posible"

"¿Recuerdas a alguien que podría provocar esto?" El de las garras negó "¿Puedo?" Preguntó acercando su mano a la frente del otro quien asintió renuente.

_Besó y lamió la trayectoria de la herida, intentando borrarla, desaparecerla del cuerpo de Remy._

"_No hagas eso" _

"_¿Te duele?"_

"Sólo no lo hagas"

"La herida en su brazo" le dijo a Tormenta y a Bestia quienes esperaban algún resultado, el último dispuso todo para poder tratarla lo mejor posible.

"Oye, Roja, no deberías ver eso" alegó Logan, sólo recibió una sonrisa por parte de la telépata.

"Ahora vamos a ver quién le provocó la herida"

_Se encontraban batallando contra el grupo rebelión de turno, parecía ser que los seguidores de Magneto se incrementaban con el tiempo, hoy habían al menos tres mutantes nuevos en la línea de fuego_

"_Gambito quiere los de la izquierda"_

"_¿Y el resto me lo dejas a mí, cajún? Por mí está bien" respondió a la vez que sacaba sus garras._

_Estuvieron batallando por un buen tiempo, pronto fueron auxiliados por el grupo de Scott que demostraron ser bastantes buenos._

_Los dos peleaban espalda con espalda. Un mutante apareció de la nada y dirigió una flecha a Wolverine, sin contar que en su camino se atravesaría Gambito evitando que le llegara a su amante. Estaba vestido de azul y cabello rubio, nada muy peculiar, además de su olor, a pesticida y bosque._

No pasó ni un segundo antes que Logan partiera en su búsqueda, teniendo su olor impregnado en su nariz, todo resultaría mucho más fácil, ahora sólo esperaba dar con él rápido, antes que se le acabara el tiempo.

"¿Qué hace el veneno?" Preguntó Ororo, mientras Jean trataba la herida que volvía a sangrar.

"En palabras simples, es un veneno con efecto tardío y hace que a una persona normal le suba la temperatura y se le cierren las vías respiratorias... en un mutante, que se descontrole totalmente" Tormenta cerró los ojos, hubiese sido desastroso que ese veneno le hubiese dado a Wolverine.

El rastro fue difícil de encontrar, pero tenía la suerte que el mutante vivía en New York y su olor estaba en las calles más recónditas de la ciudad.

Pasó por una calle que daba a Central Park y vio donde – él creía – habían encontrado a Gambito, que estaba sorprendido era decir poco.

Pasó por frente de una florería y el olor se hizo más intenso, lo siguió y logró dar con un edificio de tres pisos prácticamente en ruinas. Entró por una de las ventanas que estaban rotas y con mucho sigilo recorrió el lugar. No había nadie, pero el hecho de tener el aroma tan impregnado del mutante, le hizo saber que no tardaría en llegar. Como le gustaría esperar y partirlo en pequeños pedazos, pero tiempo era algo que a él no le sobraba.

Encontró un departamento que hacía de invernadero, había plantas más extrañas que en el jardín de Storm. Subió al segundo piso y se encontró que estaba adecuado para vivir en él. Sin reparos rompió la puerta de madera e ingresó, buscó por todos los lugares que uno podía pensar, algún indicio del veneno o del antídoto – no le molestó, de paso, destruir todo lo destructible -. Subió al tercer piso, ahí estaba el laboratorio, abrió uno a uno los frascos cerrados tratando de encontrar el mismo aroma que Gambito tenía en la herida. Lo encontró, y no sólo un frasco, sacó los diez que se encontró y los guardó, ahora solo faltaba encontrar el antídoto... ¿Cómo reconocerlo? Ése era su problema.

_Él los había matado, todos aquellos mutantes habían muerto bajo sus manos, no tuvo piedad de ninguno. Fue el líder del grupo, quien tomaba las decisiones y decidió matarlos a todos. _

_Esa era una culpa que nunca se iría._

_Las personas como él nunca encontrarían la felicidad. Lo sabía, estaba destinado a amar y a perderlos. _

"_Perdón" murmuraba en silencio, las caras de cada uno de las personas que habían muerto bajo su yugo o aquellas que habían fallecido por culpa de él, aparecieron culpándolo, torturándolo._

_Sentía que se ahogaba, necesitaba aire, no daba más. Aire, se agarró la garganta como si así pudiese conseguir un poco más de oxígeno._

Tosió "¿Remy?" Preguntó Storm al otro lado del vidrio. Volvió a toser, pero esta vez escupió algo de sangre "¡Remy!"

Lo encontró, no sabía como, pero lo había encontrado. Con urgencia volvió a donde había dejado aparcada su moto y volvió lo más rápido que daba a la mansión.

Llegó en menos de lo que uno podría creer y partió a todo dar al zócalo donde se encontraba su querido Remy.

"Lo tengo" había dicho al arribar. Bestia le quitó el frasco de las manos y lo vació a una jeringa.

Lobezno fue guiado a un estrecho pasillo que hacía de "Sala de Espera" junto a Ororo. Sin poder sentarse, Logan se paseaba de un lado a otro – para impaciencia de su compañera -, sintieron un par de explosiones pequeñas, ambos se aguantaron las ganas de ir y ver qué es lo que sucedía.

"¿Puedes dejar de pasearte?"

"No" había respondido él.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo que en cuanto Gambito saliera de ahí y estuviera bien, buscarían al desgraciado mutante hijo de su madre y lo harían mierda.

En cuanto pudieron inyectarle el antídoto y fuera vaciado por completo, las explosiones cesaron y la herida cerró inmediatamente. Ahora sólo faltaba que el cajún despertase.

Había pasado un día desde que le inyectaran el antídoto, Ororo había retomado sus actividades diarias y realizar aquellas cosas que habían quedado desplazadas debido al estado de su amigo. Jean bajaba de vez en cuando para ver como seguía y Hank estaba constantemente monitoreando el ritmo cardiaco y la frecuencia respiratoria de Lebeau. El único que había permanecido ahí – o cerca - gran parte del tiempo no era otro que Logan. Esa tarde vendría Bestia para quitarle el respirador y asegurarse que todo estaba en orden.

Ese día tampoco había despertado.

Wolverine se sentó en esa silla, que ya prácticamente era suya, y se dedicó a comer una manzana, velando el sueño de su cajún.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de la primera noche que estuvieron juntos – sonrió -, haría ya cuatro o cinco años. Se habían encontrado en un bar del centro de Nueva York - en ese tiempo él no vivía en la Mansión -, y entre bromas y sarcasmos terminaron borrachos en el piso donde se alojaba el mayor. Se miraron a los ojos y antes que ninguno pudiese decir nada, se besaban con furia para ver cual de los dos dominaría al otro. Sus ropas se volvieron cenizas y jirones.

Esa noche recorrieron sus cuerpos por primera vez.

Antes que amaneciera, despertó encontrándose con Gambito con el cabello humedecido y una toalla en su cintura hurgando en sus cosas.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó entre enojado y soñoliento.

"Busco qué ponerme"

"¿Y tu ropa?" Se sentó en la cama, el cajún le indicó un montón de tela hecha pedazos. "Tu tampoco me dejaste nada bueno de la ropa de anoche" el otro sonrió.

"Tomaré esto" una camiseta negra – su favorita - y un pantalón del mismo color, gracias a dios su gabardina había terminado intacta. Se vistió bajo la atenta mirada de Lobezno, quien tuvo que admitir que le quedaba muy bien su ropa. "Nos vemos, cherié"

Así empezó un juego entre ambos. Muchas de las veces en las que se veían, Logan encontraba un olor extraño en el cajún, lo que le enfurecía y en ese entonces no sabía el por qué. En esas ocasiones, donde terminaban en la cama, le hacía retorcerse de placer bajo él y se aseguraba que fuese sólo su nombre lo que salía de los labios de su amante.

"Sólo quiero que estés conmigo" le dijo una noche después de casi dos años jugando al juego del gato y el ratón.

"¿Quieres monopolizar a Remy?" Respondió divertido. Logan que estaba encima de él, le sujetó de los brazos y apretó con firmeza.

"Es en serio"

"De acuerdo" Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó y beso sus labios con dulzura "Pero tendrás que demostrarme, que puedes con Remy"

Un año y algo después, había sido Rogue – quien empezaba a salir con Bobby –quien los había encontrado en la mansión "muy cariñosos", no sabía qué fue lo que el de ojos rojos le había dicho a ésta, pero durante un mes recibió miradas y sermones – de los que se atrevían - de todos los que rodeaban al cajún, el único que se comportaba normal con él – sin sorpresas – era Scott. Sonrió, incluso Tormenta le había amenazado. Lo bueno que había sacado de esta situación, era el mudarse a la misma habitación que tenía Remy en la mansión.

"Despierta, Lebeau, aún me debes mi ropa"

Pero no fue hasta la madrugada del día siguiente que sintió un apretón en su mano, sobra decir que se acercó él inmediatamente.

"Hn..." Despacio abrió los ojos "Bonjour, Cherie"

"Al fin despiertas, Lebeau, ¿cómo estás?"

"Mareado" Volvió a cerrar los ojos, realmente todo le daba vueltas, intentó moverse, pero un dolor en su pierna le detuvo.

"Fracturada, no debes moverte, al menos en una semana más" Remy bufó... estar quieto no era algo muy fácil para él.

"¿Cuánto llevo acá?" El sentir sus miembros adormecidos era una clara señal que estaba hace días en cama.

"Quizás cinco días" El cajún volvió a gruñir, apretó nuevamente su mano "Debiste hacerme caso" le reprochó.

"No sermonees a Remy ahora" le dijo haciendo un puchero y abriendo sus ojos "ven"

"¿Qué?"

"Acércate"

"¿Para qué?"

"Solo hazlo" Obediente, se acercó hasta él y Remy aprovechó de besar sus labios que correspondió su amante.

Fue Bestia quien los separó, debía revisar a Lebeau ahora que estaba despierto.

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto" le susurró antes que Lobezno se alejara, el otro sonrió.

Pasó un mes antes que vieran a Gambito deambular por la mansión sin muletas, dos meses para verlo solo y cinco para que Wolverine volviese a salir.

"Oye, cajún" le habló la noche de despedida, Remy estaba recién conciliando el sueño.

"¿hmm?"

"¿Qué pasó con la ropa que te pasé?"

"De cuál me hablas"

"Olvídalo" Se acercó y le abrazó por la espalda "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, Mon cherié" Se acomodó entre sus brazos y se durmió con una sonrisa, nunca le diría que aquella camiseta y el pantalón estaban guardados en el fondo de su clóset y que sólo veían la luz del sol cuando no se hablaban en mucho tiempo y le extrañaba, por que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Gambito seguía encontrando el aroma de Logan ahí.

--

El título fue todo un proceso creativo... como no sabía muy bien cómo es que iba a terminar el fic, tuvo muchos nombres desde "Mientras estabas fuera", "despertar" y ahora último "Smell" si deciden que le quedaba mejor alguno de los otros dos me dicen y tal vez lo cambie...

Lo sé, puede ser que hacer 5 veces el amor en una noche es casi imposible, pero oigan ¡Son mutantes! Y con muy buena condición física además... puede ser posible...

Los mensajes no son muy explícitos, cuando llaman por teléfono, pero Remy siempre le agregaba un "te quiero", "te extraño"

La parte de los pensamientos de Remy mientras está inconsciente tampoco sabía si dejarla o no, al final la dejé... pero no me convence... más bien era para escribir algo de él... Además, generalmente, cuando pasa algo así y las culpas son muy grandes, uno tiende a pensar eso en cualquier momento... no sé... es una parte que no me convence

Lamento las expresiones ocupadas en algunas partes, pero era necesario decirlo así... u.u...

Mmm según yo quedaron un "poco" OOC, pero no sé... ahí digan ustedes...

Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

INICIADO: Jueves 30 de abril del 2009, 22.34

FINALIZADO: Domingo 3 de Mayo del 2009, 18.09


End file.
